russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Queer Eye for the Straight Guy Philippines
Queer Eye for the Straight Guy Philippines is a Filipino reality television series shown on IBC. The series is an adaptation of the American reality show of the same name produced by their production company, Scout Productions, where they premised on and using the stereotypes that homosexual ("queer") men are superior in matters of fashion, style, personal grooming, interior design and culture. In each episode, the team of five homosexual men known collectively as the "Pinoy Fab Five" perform a "makeover" (in the parlance of the show, a "make-better") on a person, usually a heterosexual ("straight") man, revamping his wardrobe, redecorating his home and offering advice on grooming, lifestyle and food. The show was aired on June 5, 2017 to September 22, 2017, and was topbilled by Benjo Leoncio, Jacob Benedicto, Arvic Tan, Jake Vargas and Yves Flores. The third season premiered on February 6, 2020, and is topbilled by Joseph Marco, Nelsito Gomez, Justin Quirino, Wil Dasovich and John Wayne Sace. It is the only national franchise in the Southeast Asian region and here in the Philippines. The "Pinoy Fab Five" Season 1-2 * Benjo Leoncio: "Food Connoisseur", expert on beverages, food preparation and presentation * Jacob Benedicto: "Grooming Guru", expert on hair, grooming, personal hygiene, and makeup * Arvic Tan: "Fashion Savant", expert on clothing, fashion and personal styling * Jake Vargas: "Culture Vulture", expert on popular culture, relationships and social interaction * Yves Flores: "College Student", expert on college and university students. Season 3 * Joseph Marco * Nelsito Gomez * Justin Quirino * Wil Dasovich * John Wayne Sace Format Queer Eye for the Straight Guy Philippine''s follows the format of the original American reality show wherein the majority of episodes by using the same basic format. The episode begins with the Pinoy Fab Five in Quezon City, discussing their heterosexual subject. The Five review details of the subject's personal life and note problems in their various areas of expertise. The Five usually have a specific event for which they plan to prepare the subject. These included everything from throwing a backyard barbecue for friends to preparing to ask for a salary increase to proposing marriage. Upon arriving at the subject's home, the Pinoy Fab Five go through his belongings, performing a running commentary of catty remarks about the state of his wardrobe, home decor, cleanliness and grooming. They also speak with the subject and family members to get an idea of the sort of style they like and their goals for the experience and to discuss the planned event. The remainder of the first half of the episode follows the Pinoy Fab Five as they escort the subject to various locales to select new furniture and clothes. Often, Benjo demonstrates how to select and prepare food for a particular dish that the subject will prepare for the special event, and Jacob takes him for spa treatments and a new haircut. Each such segment includes a style tip superimposed on the screen, summarizing the style issues addressed in the segment. Interspersed with this are interview segments in which friends and family members of the subject discuss his style issues. In the next section, the subject returns to a completely redecorated home and models articles of his new wardrobe for the Pinoy Fab Five. Each of the Pinoy Five offer final words of advice and encouragement, accompanied by supplies of grooming products, food and kitchenware, and in some cases expensive electronics items such as entertainment centers and computers. The final section follows the subject as he prepares for the special event, with the Pinoy Fab Five watching edited footage of his preparations and critiquing how well or how poorly he followed their advice. Finally, the subject is followed through the event itself, with the Five again performing a running commentary and the subject often expressing his deep gratitude to the Pinoy Fab Five for their counsel. A final tip from each of the Pinoy Fab Five, usually relating to one of the topics covered in the episode, plays just before the credits. Episodes See also *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Queer Eye for the Straight Guy'' References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series based on American television series Category:Philippine LGBT-related television programs Category:Fashion-themed reality television series Category:Makeover reality television series Category:LGBT-related reality television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings Category:2020 Philippine television series debuts